The Life Of A half Demon Changes
by SasukeLover101
Summary: Wuts this a new enemy she could cause problems? Wut will happen?
1. Chapter 1

THE LIFE OF A HALF DEMON CHANGES

Chapter One

Please Stay

Inu-yasha was walking through the forest with Kagome and the rest of that gang was right behind them. Miroku and Sango were talking about their past lives and the future ahead of them.

Inu-yasha suddenly stopped and said, "Sesshoumaru is coming. Kagome get out of the way!" Inu-yasha pushed Kagome out of the way and told everyone to leave him and his brother alone.

"But Inu-yasha………"

"Just go!"

"Let's go Kagome," Sango said. They all walked to a near by village to leave Inu-yasha and his brother alone. As soon as they had left Sesshoumaru walked out of the forest.

"_Inu-yasha where are your followers_?"

"I told them to leave us alone."

"_Why do that it ruins the fun of killing you_."

"O well. Deal with it."

"_So draw your sword and let's get it over with_."

"Not this time brother let's talk this out like adults."

"_Fine_,_ have it your way_."

Meanwhile in the village nearby Kagome is scared out of her wits about Inu-yasha.

"I hope he is okay. Maybe we should go and see if he is okay,"

"Kagome calm down, he will be fine," Sango reassured her.

"Are you sure Sango?"

"Yes Kagome I'm sure."

"Okay, Sango you're probably right," Kagome said.

Meanwhile Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru were talking out their problems like mature adults.

"_Inu-yasha you annoy me_."

"How is that brother?" Inu-yasha asked.

"_Well you got the good sword_,_ while I only got a sword that saves people from death_._ Why do you think father did that_?"

"I think he did that so we couldn't kill each other."

"_What do you mean by that_?"

"I mean that he made the swords so they can't beat each other. Your sword protects you from dying. MY sword is so strong that you can't get through it."

"_I see what you mean_._ So father did this on purpose_?"

"Yes."

"_But why is he trying to stop us from killing each other_?"

"Because we are the only things he has left."

"_How are we the only things he has left_?"

"Your mother died, my mother died, & his army died. That leaves us."

"_I see what you mean by him not wanting us to kill each other_."

"Ya. He must have been tired of seeing the people he loves die."

"_Good-bye Inu-yasha we will meet again_."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"_What do you mean_?"

"Well we were having a nice brother to brother chat and you go "_We will meet again_!""

"_Sorry. Good-bye Inu-yasha_."

"Good-bye brother."

Kagome finally stopped worrying about Inu-yasha and when he walked into the door she yelled, "**SIT BOY!**" Inu-yasha went so deep you couldn't see him.

"What did you do that for!" Inu-yasha screamed as he climbed out of the hole.

"You scared me. How come you're not all beat up?"

"We talked it out and he left. I think we will never see each other ever again."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I wanted to have some brother time together. You know what I mean right?"

I haven't the darndest idea what you are talking about." Miroku said.

"Well you shouldn't because you don't have any family _Miroku_."

"I did and I still do."

"Inu-yasha don't be such a jerk."

"Sorry Miroku. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok."

"Well I'm going home," Kagome said.

"Why go home now, we need to celebrate the death of Naraku."

"Okay. I will stay till after the party." So they had a party. After the party Kagome was heading home, when Inu-yasha stopped her.

"Don't leave. I have no one else since Kikyo died to save you from Naraku. Please don't leave."

"But I have to go home. I need to go to school and watch the shrine and………" Inu-yasha stopped Kagome and gave her a humongous kiss. Kagome stopped in her tracks and didn't fight back.

"So please don't leave," Inu-yasha said after he finished kissing Kagome. What neither of them noticed was that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had been watching from a bush right behind Inu-yasha and had seen the whole thing.

"_WOW! Inu-yasha does care about Kagome_," Miroku thought to himself.

"_WOW! Inu-yasha is a rally good kisser_," Kagome was thinking to herself.

"Okay. I will stay. But I have to go home and tell my family that I will never be coming back and get some other stuff. Do you want to come with me Inu-yasha?"

"Sure." So Inu-yasha and Kagome climbed down the well to go back to her home.

"Hey! Don't leave us behind," yelled Miroku as he followed them. Sango and Shippo followed Miroku.

"Hi Mom. I am home for now," Kagome yelled as she walked into the house.

"Why only for now?" Her mother asked.

"I am going to live with Inu-yasha."

"_Okay dear_," Her mom said with a shudder.

"Mom will you please stop crying. I'll come back and visit if I can," Kagome said as a tear streamed down her face. Inu-yasha walked over to her and wiped the tear away.

"You will be able to come back Kagome, remember your wish on the Shikon Jewel was that the well would stay open forever," Inu-yasha said with reassurance in his voice.

"Mom where are Sota and Grandpa? I am going to say bye to them, then I have to go okay?"

"Okay Kagome," Her mom said as she gave her a hug. Kagome found Sota and Grandpa she said goodbye to them, and then she left with Inu-yasha back to the feudal era.

Meanwhile Sango, Shippo, and Miroku who had not been able to get through the well were sitting near the well waiting. Sango and Miroku were having another go at each other about what they should do for their wedding.

"We are only going to invite friends and their families," Sango said.

"We are going to cantaloupe," Miroku said.

"NO!" Sango screamed just as Inu-yasha and Kagome came through the well.

"Are you to at it again?" Inu-yasha asked. They all walked to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu-yasha characters.

(I really wish I owned sesshy)

Chapter 2

The Wedding's

Sango and Kagome are getting ready for the biggest day of their lives.

"I am so nervous. I forget what I am supposed to say," Kagome said as one of the women from the village did up her wedding kimono.

"Same here Kagome. It is ok to be nervous," Sango said.

Meanwhile

"Inu-yasha will you stop pacing. You are making me nervous," Miroku said.

"Sorry. I am really nervous. I have been waiting for this day since, well a long time," Inu-yasha replied.

"Inu-yasha I feel the same way. I have loved Sango since we met her," Miroku said.

"Isn't that how you feel about every girl you see?" Inu-yasha asked sarcastically.

"I guess you are right," Miroku said as they both burst into laughter.

Meanwhile

"Kagome! Get back here now! You are not going to get away with this!" Sango yelled at Kagome. Kagome was running for the well, when Sesshoumaru drop out of no ware in front of her.

"_You better not be running away from your wedding to my brother, because that would make me very mad_."

"SESSHOUMARU! Don't do that. You scared me. I will go back. I just need a moment alone."

"_Ok_._ I will see you in the wedding_."

"She better hurry up," Sango said getting worried.

"Okay. I am ready. Let's do this."

(Wedding music playing)

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining in holy matrimony of Miroku & Sango and Inu-yasha & Kagome. If anyone thinks that these couples should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Can you just hurry up," Inu-yasha said.

"SIT!"

"Owwww."

"Any way. Sango do you take Miroku to be your husband. In sickness and in health?"  
"I do."

"Miroku do you take Sango to be your wife. In sickness and in health?"  
"I do."

"Inu-yasha do you take Kagome to be your wife. In sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"And Kagome do you take Inu-yasha to be your husband. In sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may kiss the brides."

They all kissed. After the ceremony there was dancing and supper. When the wedding was over Inu-yasha and Kagome went to Kagome's house. Miroku and Sango headed for their house in the village.

"You okay Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked sounding concerned.

"Ya I'm fine. I can't believe that we are finally married."

"I know. I feel so much closer to you now." Inu-yasha said as they jumped down the well.

"Mom! I'm home."

"Kagome welcome back."

"I see you brought your new husband," Sota said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes I did. We just got married."

"Congratulations. Kagome did u come to tell us and are u staying long?"

"Yes I came to tell you that and no we are not staying long."

"Okay."

Meanwhile

"I have been waiting for this day forever," Sango said.

"Me to."

"So what shall we do now?"

"We should go see if Inu-yasha and Kagome are back yet."

"Okay."

Meanwhile

"Kagome we should be going back home."

"Okay. Bye Mom. Bye Sota. Bye Gramps."

"Bye dear. Bye Inu-yasha," Kagome's mom said.

"Kagome lets be going."

Meanwhile

"Are they ever going to get back?" Miroku asked.

"O be quiet Miroku they will aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……."

"Sorry did I scare you?"

"Yes you did Inu-yasha."

"Hey Sango. Want to go for a walk and leave the boy's alone?"

"Yes that would be fun."

"Bye boys."

"What shall we do Inu-yasha?"

"No idea."

Sorry 2 end it like this but I have total readers block I am working on way 2 many stories at once don't be mad


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inu-yasha but Ushahara is mine

Chapter 3

A New Enemy

"Miroku lets go to the village down the road and see if there is any thing to do there."

"Okay. Sounds good to me." They walked through the silent forest talking about how long it had seemed that they had beat Naraku. They came upon the quiet little village when what looked like a dog demon stopped them in their tracks.

"Are you Inu-yasha?"

"Ya who's asking," Inu-yasha said as he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"I am Ushahara. I have come from a land from west of here to kill you."

"Why?"

"When you beat Naraku you destroyed my home and killed my family."

"What?"

"DIE!"

"I don't think so," Inu-yasha said as he jumped over Ushahara. "I didn't mean to destroy your village, and it wasn't me it was Naraku who destroyed your village."

"Ya, but he is dead and you are the only other person who was there that is alive. So I must kill you." Ushahara exclaimed as she jumped at Inu-yasha her sword drawn.

"Miroku go get Sango and Kagome."

"Okay." Miroku ran off to find the girls.

Meanwhile

"Kagome! Hit the head with a sacred arrow"

"Got it."

"Yes. I told we could beat it without the boys."

"We make a great team."

"We sure do." Sango and Kagome were in a forest surrounded by demons. The demons slowly approach Sango not expecting her to attack, but Sango pulled out her hidden weapon and attacked. They soon rid themselves of all the demons and decided to head back to the village and meet with Inu-yasha and Miroku.

Meanwhile

"What is with you?" Inu-yasha yelled at Ushahara as she lunged for him.

"I have to avenge my family!"

"Naraku killed many people close to me. Koyga and Kikyo. He tore me and Kikyo apart when we were lovers. He killed her twice and I killed him. That doesn't mean that you have to kill me because I was the only other person there."

"YES IT DOES!"

"Calm down. Can we just talk this over? Please?"

"NEVER!"

"Fine have it your way."

I know I am ending it short again but I have a major readers block problem this month srry


End file.
